sanctum_hero_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Golan-City
Founding in 1858-1865 In September 1857, a group of Colonists consisting of several European Settlers and a few Americans gathered together under leadership of John Kendren MacRansen and went on order of the Goverment of the United State of America to the North of Detroit to set up a Colony directly on the Border of the US and British Canada, both Goverments called it the 'Golan Friendship Treaty', which gave Golan-City its name at 1865 as the American Civil War ended. Timeline 1870-1900 During the time of 1870 and 1881, Golan-City grew much bigger due to the German Empire uniting in Europe and because of Bismarck's Anti-Liberal Policy many Immigrants came to America, spreading all over the Country, same in Golan-City. In 1900, the Presidential Elections of the US ended in Golan-City with William McKinley winning for the Republicans, as celebration, not just for the Election Victory, but also to Celebrate the Freedom and Democracy, a tall Statue is constructed on Lake Huron, representing Harmonia, the Greek Goddess of Harmony and Concord. Timeline 1910-1928 Golan-City had a booming Industry since 1905, so it wouldn't be suprising that it supplied alot of Weapons to the US Army which later would fight in World War 1 against the Central Powers in Europe. To fight for the freedom, Golan-City set up a Regiment of Volunteers from both the American and the Canadian side of the City which then fought in the war against the Germans on the Western Front. After the World War the Industry even grew bigger in not just Golan, but the entire United States. Timeline 1929-1938 The Great Depression hit the biggest part of the world, Golan-City didn't get spared from it, as the Great Depression began, many Criminals grew out of the streets, robbing, murdering, giving Golan-City a bad name after Curtis Fitzgerald, Mayor of Golan-City during 1921-1925, and a future Presidential Canidate for the Democratic Party as he announced a few times, criticized Adolf Hitler's takeover in Germany, which ended in him getting shot by a German-Rooted Nationalist in 18. August 1937. Timeline 1946-1960 The Great Depression is defeated, the World War is over but the next war is on the door, a Cold War. But the city never got to its normal state again as it had before the Great Depression, Criminals turned to get more organized, starting to control major politics in the city and close-by places. 27. April 1967 During a major shootout with the Police, Copperleg's Mafia, and 'The Skulls' Gang, an Earthquake occurs, taking down a few buildings of the city, and taking down the Statue of Harmonia which still was at the Coast of Golan-City, to preserve that Relic of the old American Freedom, it was renewed, even bigger than it was before. Timeline 1970-1980 Major Hippie Movement and Anti-Crime Demonstrations gains support by the current Mayor of Golan-City, Leader of the Hippie movement Micheal Morean gets the Medal for Bravery from the Mayor after going against Crime. 4. May 1984 Micheal Morean is found dead in his Apartment, all traces lead back to Osric 'Copperleg' Hucleton. He gets put to Court and gets acquitted with bribing the Judge, shortly after the Judge went missing. Timeline 1990-1999 The Soviet Union falls apart, causing a Russian Mafia to form in Golan-City at 1992, having deals going with Copperleg and The Skulls Gang and Golan-City gains a own Space-Program. Timeline 2000-Today Golan-City is on the peak of the Criminal Rate, causing Vigilantes to appear, turning the City in a Battlefield between both sides in their fights and intrigues. Category:Canon